Enchanted Cuffs
The Enchanted Bracelet is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixth episode of the second season. History |-|After Broken Curse= In the Enchanted Forest, the witch Cora enchants two of her own bracelets to allow herself and an ally, Hook, to climb up a beanstalk and retrieve a compass necessary for the journey to Storybrooke. Emma and Mary Margaret are also looking for a way home, but to make things easier, Hook attempts to gain their trust. When he is unable to fool Emma, Hook admits his true agenda and offers to lead them to the beanstalk with the compass. In truth, he is still working under Cora's orders. Due to the enchantment on the bracelet, Hook can only take one other person up with him. Emma chooses to go along, and is clasped on with the other bracelet. They reach the top where the giant is put to sleep with poppy dust. Inside the lair, Emma faces a solo confrontation with the giant after Hook is buried under some rocks, but convinces him to give her the compass. Afterwards, Emma asks for a favor to him to hold Hook back while she and her friends get a head start. After a journey to Storybrooke, Cora is killed while Hook has realigned himself with magic hunters Greg and Tamara to trick Regina. Greg and Tamara take the bracelet from Hook and give to their employers, The Home Office. The two are ignorant of the fact The Home Office is a fake organization name, and they're actually working for Peter Pan, who then creates the bracelet to have the ability to absorb away magic. When Hook regains an alliance with Regina, they head down to a cavern to procure a trigger to destroy Storybrooke and its inhabitants. On the way there, Regina sees her mother's bracelet on him and takes it back; placing it on her own wrist. The bracelet begins stunting her magic, which she doesn't realize until after betraying Hook and returning alone to ground level with the trigger. Once there, she is accosted by not only Hook, but Greg and Tamara. Her magic is rendered useless due to the bracelet, to which Greg and Tamara kidnap and take her to another location for interrogation. Eventually, she gets rescued and is taken to Mary Margaret's apartment, where Mother Superior heals her with a magic wand. The head nun explains that, now that the bracelet has been removed, her powers will return soon. Later, Mr. Gold somehow manages to steal the bracelet. Peter Pan becomes a menace to Storybrooke after secretly switching bodies with Henry and stealing the scroll for the Dark Curse from Regina's vault. As the curse is cast, Mr. Gold clasps a bracelet, previously owned by Greg and Tamara, onto Pan's wrist before using a Black Fairy wand to force Henry and the latter back into their original bodies. While the rest of the townspeople rush to find Henry, as he now possesses the Dark Curse scroll, Mr. Gold confronts Pan in his pawnshop. He prepares to kill a powerless Pan, who surprises him by ripping off the bracelet, as it is ineffective, and magically throws Mr. Gold into a shelf. Then, Pan goes off to find the Dark Curse scroll. Trivia Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage.